


Pinky Promise

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Contemplation, F/F, Past Injury, Pinky promise, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: "I can," Rei affirmed softly. Her lips pressed a rough kiss to the top of Usagi's head. "I can still feel it all. Every shock. Every burn." Rei stayed silent a moment before whispering gently, "Every death, too."





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the Sailor Moon Classic final battle, and oh man I'm having feeling. Here's some subtle ReiUsa.

"Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Usagi drew her knees to her chest. "Do you ever feel it?"

Rei paused, letting the log in her hands fall into the fire. She could hear the tone in Usagi's voice, but she pretended not to. "Feel what?"

She heard a long sigh, and when she turned to look at the blonde, Usagi was staring blankly at her own palms. "Can you feel the pain?" Usagi's voice grew so quiet on the last word, as if she were afraid of what Rei might say. 

A long silence stretched between them, and Usagi felt the need to fill it. "Do you ever feel the ache in your muscles of electricity long-gone? Can you feel the hands that have been around your throat?" Usagi gulped as if the thought alone caused her to feel the pain all over again. "Do you ever wake up gasping? Can you feel the burns? The frostbite? The blood?" 

Usagi hiccuped, and Rei could see the tears that glistened under those long lashes. 

"Can you?" Usagi finished quietly.

Rei sat down and held her arms open until Usagi fell into them. Usagi's arms encircled her, and her hands shook where they gripped the fabric of Rei's sweater.

"I can," Rei affirmed softly. Her lips pressed a rough kiss to the top of Usagi's head. "I can still feel it all. Every shock. Every burn." Rei stayed silent a moment before whispering gently, "Every death, too."

Usagi's hands tightened around her. "Why do we live like this? Why?"

Rei stared up at the ceiling, watching as the firelight cast flickering shadows. She was torn between laughing and crying. She settled on reaching one hand up to stoke Usagi's undone hair. "You know why. It's our destiny. We're warriors, Usagi."

Usagi stilled in her arms. She pulled back angrily. "We were children! We were just kids! Minako-chan was thirteen when she faked her own death! I watched you die three times before I was old enough to drive a car!"

"And I watched you die just as much," Rei retorted. "It was- is- wrong. But we can't change who we are, Usagi. We're not just normal girls, and no matter how much we wish we were, we'll always be ourselves."

Usagi let out a hollow chuckle as she sat back on Rei's lap. "Sometimes it all just feels so futile. Every time we save the world, someone new comes along to threaten the peace." Usagi's eyes were distant and uncharacteristically dull. 

Rei reached over and pinched Usagi's cheek.

"Ow!" Usagi cradled her cheek and glared. "What was that for!"

"Don't do that." Rei held a finger up. "Don't you dare go down that path, Usagi. This world needs you."

Usagi pouted, rubbing her cheek still. "They don't need me. They need the Ginzuishou. They might be better off if a naive, crybaby like me wasn't the one attached to it."

Rei felt her heart clench at the words. "Usagi." Rei pulled Usagi back into her arms and squeezed her tight. "How could you think that? You have always saved the Earth. You've always found a way to save us all."

"But what if next time I fail? Sometimes I think Haruka-san and Michiru-san were right. My feelings have nearly doomed us all so many times."

"But without you, Hotaru-chan would be dead. And your honest feelings saved us all when you faced Galaxia. You saved her and you were able to bring us all back." Rei gently brought Usagi's face up to meet her gaze. "And even if the Earth didn't need you, I need you."

Usagi's cheeks lit up with a faint blush. "Rei-chan..."

Rei held up her pinky finger. "Promise you won't keep these thoughts to yourself. I'm here for you, Usagi. I will always be here with you, just like I promised."

A wide smile slowly spread across Usagi's face. She raised her hand so she could hook her finger around Rei's. "Alright. I promise."

Together, they chanted the accompanying nursery rhyme, giggling at the lyrics, their matching rings catching the firelight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment to let me know!


End file.
